Harry Potter and Ravenclaw's Phoenix
by G-MAC
Summary: (Formerly Heir of Ravenclaw)Harry meets a new girl at PIVET DRIVE. Dudley seems to have a crush on her. She seems to be interested to Harry. Harry still likes Cho. A new DADA teacher. Secrets revealed. A Durseley goes to Azkaban.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter becuz if I did it would have a better cover cuz they suck  
  
The only things I own are Alannia and other original stuff that will reveal itself on the following chapter  
  
Harry Potter and the heir of Ravenclaw  
  
Chapter 1  
New friends  
  
"Come on, hurry up" scolded Mrs. Dursley "they'll be here soon and I don't want you around when they arrive" Harry stared down at his plate why did aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon always make him hide when people came to the house didn't he promise no magic of any kind, not even to mention the word. "Mrs. Figg and her great-niece will be arriving any minute and I don't want you anywhere near us." Shouted aunt Petunia as she snatched away Harry's plate with the uneaten food and proceeded to push him off his chair. At that moment, the doorbell rang Mrs. Dursley scurried round the kitchen trying to get Harry out, damp down Dudley's hair with her wet hands and tidy herself all at the same time .She almost succeeded as Harry dashed up stairs to his room, Dudley's hair sprang back up and she straightened her dress front. Petunia opened the door with a wide grin. Standing there was Mrs. Figg, from down the road, with a young girl of about fourteen years of age "Welcome" beamed Mrs. Dursley "do come in." From his precarious position craning his neck at the top of the stairs, Harry caught a glance at the back of Mrs. Figg's great-niece, like him she had raven black hair, which hung down her back in one enormous plait like a very thick rope. Harry made his way to his bedroom. He didn't care if he did meet Mrs. Figg's niece really he told him self although it would have been nice to speak to someone other that Dudley. Since returning from school, two weeks before Harry had hardly seen or spoken to any one. After the incident two years ago with Aunt Marge, then the way the Weasley's had collected, him through the chimney last year Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hadn't allowed any one to see Harry, wizard or otherwise.  
Harry was startled by the sound of Aunt Petunia voice yelling up the stairs he was surprise to hear her shouting his name. Harry crept to the top of the stairs just in case she wasn't shouting for him, but at him as usual. Aunt Petunia stood at the bottom of the stairs her face like thunder. "Get down here you" she forced between gritted teeth Harry hurried down the stairs he knew not to keep her waiting when in that kind of mood. "I didn't do any thing honest," stuttered Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs "Get in the living room, it seems Mrs. Figg has told her great-niece about you and she want to meet you, but I'm warning you any funny business and the bars go back on your room." Harry walked in to the room with his eyes fixed firmly on the hideous living room carpet. "Hello" said a soft voice "You must be Harry my name is Alannia, Aunt Arabella has told me so much about you" a small delicate hand reached out towards him. Harry looked up into the pair of bluest eyes he had ever seen. Alannia smiled which lit up her lovely face and caused her eyes to twinkle in a way Harry had seen before, but he couldn't remember where. "Hi" stammered Harry. "Why don't you sit next to me Harry?" She said "and you can tell me all about your self" At that very moment Mrs. Dursley had a coughing fit, Mrs. Figg began to pound her viciously on the back. "I think you children should go out into the garden and play," declared Mrs. Figg "Go on now" Harry Alannia and Dudley trooped outside. "I'll tell you all about my school Alannia," bellowed Dudley, as he elbowed Harry to one side, stumbling he managed to keep his balance, Dudley smirked at Harry "Take my arm Alannia and I shall escort you to the summer house." It was Harry's turn to smile the summerhouse was really a small area in the garden where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kept their rusty old barbeque that they dragged out when friends came; it was rusty because they didn't have many friends if the truth were known. Alannia took Dudley's podgy little arm, giving Harry a look that could only be translated as help Alannia allowed herself to be lead down the path towards the summer house Harry followed right behind much to Dudley's disappointment. When they reached the so- called summerhouse, Dudley proceeded to tell them all about Smeltings, his school. After about ten minutes of boring them both with his great deeds at school Alannia spoke "Let's play a game," she offered, "Perhaps hide and seek" Harry looked at her and frowned, didn't she think they were a bit old for hide and seek? Dudley on the other hand said it was a great idea, Harry though the way he was looking at Alannia, all moony eyed if she had suggested that he go jump of a bridge, Dudley would have asked which one. "Why don't we hid and you look for us Dudley?" Asked Alannia batting her eyelids in Dudley's direction "I'm sure you must be wonderful at finding people" It suddenly hit Harry what she was trying to do "Well" said Dudley throwing his enormous chest out, followed swiftly by his enormous belly, "Well ok then" "Hide your eyes then" said Alannia "and count to a hundred" Harry had doubts whether Dudley could count to a hundred but Alannia had all ready grabbed his hand and was pulling Harry down the garden towards the house. "Where can we hide?" she whispered as the reached the back door "My room" said Harry "Dudley hardly ever comes in there" Harry and Alannia crept into the kitchen and past the living room; where Aunt Petunia was telling Mrs. Figg all about the holiday she was planning. Once up the stairs Harry lead Alannia into his bedroom they raced over to the window where they could see Dudley still trying to count to a hundred at the end of the garden. They both turned away from the window laughing Harry looked on his bed and his face fell. Lying all over Harry's bed was his schoolbooks where he had left them this morning while trying to write an essay for Professor Snape on the healing properties of toad warts. Alannia walked over to the bed and picked up the book on potions "Wow" she said, "Aunt Arabella never said you were a wizard. What school do you go to?" Harry stared at her in amazement "Hogwarts" he finally managed to stutter "That's great I'm starting there in September." Alannia grinned, "What house are you in?" "Gryffindor" Harry muttered trying to get this new information straight in his brain Alannia was a witch and she was going to Hogwarts "I hope I'm in Gryffindor my mother and my grandfather were in Gryffindor but mother says it doesn't necessarily mean I will be .Are you alright Harry?" she asked seeing the confused look on Harry's face. "Fine" muttered Harry "just fine" at that very moment Harry's owl decided to awake and hooted softly "An owl, oh Harry you've got an owl how wonderful" Alannia moved slowly towards the cage. "Hello sweetie aren't you so beautiful. What's its name?" she asked turning to Harry "Her name is Hedwig," replied Harry moving over and opening the cage for Alannia to get a better look at his owl "I always wanted an owl of my own" Alannia said wishfully "But mother said it would argue with our raven," She smiled that smile that lit up her face again, "you're so lucky to have an owl". Just then the heard pounding feet on the bottom of the stairs "I think Dudley's finally realized we might be in the house," whispered Harry "I'll go and pretend he's found me" Alannia whispered back "That way he won't think we hid together and pick on you" she smiled "thanks Harry see you soon" and then crept out of the door. Harry leaned against the closed door he shook his head as if to wake him self up from a strange dream. Alannia was a witch it was the last thing he could ever have imagined, hearing voices outside his door he pressed his ear to it to listen better he hear Alannia's voice "Oh Dudley you found me your so clever" "Well yes am" squirmed the ever-modest Dudley "Shall we go back downstairs to the grown up's I think Aunt Arabella's nearly ready to leave" "Well alright then" said Dudley reluctantly he had only just found her again and he hadn't finished telling her how great, he was but he began to lead the way downstairs. Harry opened his door slightly to see Alannia following Dudley she turned smiled and winked at Harry.  
It was about twenty minutes or so later that Harry heard Aunt Petunia's voice in the hallway "It was so nice of you to come to tea Arabella and you to Alannia" purred Aunt Petunia "It's so nice for Duddykins to have a little playmate for the holidays. By the way Dudley's daddy and I had decided to take him to the new adventure park, you know the one with all them rides in, well we would just love you to come along Alannia, to hold Duddykins hand on the big frightening rides. Would you like to come?" "Will Harry be coming?" Alannia asked Aunt Petunia's smile dropped "No Harry will be staying with my friend, Yvonne for the day" "Oh" Alannia thought about it for just a moment then beamed a smile at Petunia "That's alright then I'd love to go with you and Dudley, Mrs Dursley" Aunt Petunia grinned from ear to ear "It won't be for a week or two but I'll let you know when. Now I expect to see a lot of you in the next few weeks my dear"  
"Thank you Mrs Dursley you probably will" Alannia said as she followed her aunt out of the door. As soon as Mrs Dursley had closed the door she turned to Dudley and grabbed him by the cheeks, there was plenty to grab "Who would have thought my little Duddykins would have a girlfriend at his tender age. But then how could any one not love this little cutie pie of mine." She proceeded to kiss Dudley on his massive cheeks Harry scurried in to Dudley's bedroom at the front of the house. He had hoped Alannia was going to be his friend but after what she had said down stairs it seemed she had only been stinging him on perhaps she and Dudley were in it together to make him look a fool he thought as he tiptoed to the window to see Mrs Figg and Alannia walk down the street. Harry saw Alannia look back to the house seeing him in the window she waved and gave him the thumbs up sign. What did she mean by that? Wondered Harry. He heard footsteps on the stairs and hurried back to his own room. With aloud bang Dudley barged in "Don't knock will you "said Harry sarcastically. It was totally wasted on Dudley though. "I've got a girlfriend, I've got a girlfriend and you haven't" Dudley sang, and then before Harry could answer danced out of the room.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
So what do you think? If I get at least 5 reviews I'll add the second chapter which is.....  
  
Revenge at the adventure park 


End file.
